


9.06.20 His redemption

by depresane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Delusions, Italian sonnet, Poetry, Redemption, Rhyming, Sonnet, Sonnets, Wishful Thinking, kinda. I tried., mentioned death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane





	9.06.20 His redemption

Taxidermy gone from walls, with photographs replaced.  
Empty nails held paintings once; they're now returned, retrieved.  
Shelves from lore and wisdom bending; six years passed - he reads,  
open-minded. Not like me - the challenge I can't face.

On his desk, a hen asleep; he couldn't have her slain.  
"That works, too," he told himself as blush warmed up his cheeks.  
Gentle fingers write a cheque: donation starts a week.  
In his chair, he hums a Polish song to brighten rain.

Alas, it's all false; I made up his redemption.  
He's barely improved as his lawsuit, with process  
forgotten in archive, will never conclude.

How easy for people to pardon regression,  
ignore _grandpa's slang_ and not stress him with progress -  
when he made my great-grandpa rot in the woods.


End file.
